Ddraig's strongest host
by Ricc850
Summary: What if during the final battle with Doflamingo Luffy opened a portal to another universe? Now equip with his sacred gear the boosted gear his rubber powers and his haki how can he survive? Ehh he can just wing it smarter! Luffy almost god like!luffy luffy x harem Issei x harem
1. The beginning

Ricc850: Hey guys Ricc850 here with a new story now then take it away Luffy

Luffy: Sure thing Ricc850 doesn't own One piece or High-school dxd they belong to their respective owners

Ricc850: Still wish I had them though

This day cannot get any worse. But then a foot powered by haki came out of no where and stamp on my head. I really need to stop jinxing myself. It was bad enough that I had my body is now heavily injured but then out of no where a guy just landed his foot on my head. I swear when I find out that is I'm going to bet them with an inch of their life." What's wrong Mugiwara don't tell your done already" Wait that voice. As I looked up so I could see the asshole who put me in this situation. Mingo the heavenly demon. I answer him with a growl before shouting "**Gum-Gum Pistol**" To which he dodge. Stupid haki it can be at times your greatest ally or a major pain in the ass your choice.

I struggled to get up but ultimately failed. That's when Mingo decided to snicker. Yeah yeah keep laughing because when I get up and beat your ass you won't be laughing for long. This just sucks all of my nakama are fighting their own battles while I'm stuck with this a-hole. "You know as soon as I'm done with you I'll be sure to make your friends suffer."

Oh I know he did not just say that. Filled with new found rage I was able to stand up. As I was standing I stared at Mingo in anger before shouting out "**Second gear." **It was then we both charged at each other "**Gum-Gum..." "String..." **As we were starting our attack we decided to put haki into the equation. "**Jet gatling!" "Barrage!" **As our attacks connected there were tiny sparks flying everywhere.

Not to long after a portal suddenly appeared in between us! We tried our to escape from it but alas it sucked us in. It was then I heard shouts saying Luffy, Mugiwara, and so on before I blacked out.

In the Gigori

The Gigori HQ for all fallen angels. This place was usually was busy at this time but now it's dull and boring. So much so that our favorite fallen angel leader whose hair color is black and bit of gold didn't even know what to do. Azazel sighed wishing that there was something to do. When all of a sudden a large red magic circle appeared. It was then a large fireball came crashing down from the circle and crashed near the Gigori. 'Well' he mushed 'things have gotten interesting' With that in mind he flew off to were the fireball had crashed landed.

In a forest near the Gigori

Millet was just minding her like a 7 year old should be. When all of a sudden bam! A fireball had crashed landed right in front of her. She be lying if she said she wasn't scared. And as she mustered all the courage she had left and decided to check in the crater. She actually was expecting to find a baby dragon or a demon made out of fire not a mugiwara wearing kid who seemed to be a year older than her. Then all of a sudden she heard a voice behind her. "Well well well what do we have here?" She turned around to see Azazel. "Ahhh Azazel-sama" as she got on her knees she bowed. "Relax kid I don't bite" He said as a signal that she could stand.

Nodding she stood up. "So what did you find?" She just pointed to the crater. He looked inside and saw same boy she saw. "A boy well wasn't expected to see that I guess we should get him healed up." Nodding Millet and Azazel fly to the Gigori with the boy in tow.

Tell what you guys think okay favor and follow as well

Luffy's harem: Millet Ophis

Issei's harem: Rias Asia


	2. Meeting new friends

Ricc850: I'm pissed let's just get this over with

Luffy: Ummm okay Ricc850 does not own DxD or one piece please support the official release

Luffy's mind scape

OWWW my head hurts like hell. After complaining for a few more minutes I decided to look at my surroundings. Well I dream up some weird ass shit. First I look to see flames everywhere then I see a giant ass dragon staring at me. [Are you just gonna stare at me or say something]

Blinking I state "Yep I dream up some weird ass shit." [This isn't a dream partner none of this is] I stared blankly at the dragon before saying "Yeah and I'm the Easter bunny." Sighing he replied [You'll believe me in due time but for now it's time to wake up.]

Then all of a sudden there was a bright light. [Let's met again partner]

Gigori infrmary

As I lazily open my eyes I start to notice something. Like my hands are small. Quickly realizing it I shout out to the "I'm a kid again!" After shouting that I heard a thud that sounded like someone fell. Looking to my left to see a man that looked to be in his mid thirties with black hair that had a touch of gold. With his butt in the air. I tried not but failed. "Ha ha ha ha" I was laughing so had that I was crying and my stomach was starting to hurt. It was then the door opened. "What happened what's so funn- oh ha-ha" See I'm not who thinks it's funny.

After finally stop laughing I decided to look at the little girl that came in. She looked to be about 7 years old and it seems her blond hair are in pig tails. She looks to be a small black dress. "So what's your name mine is Monkey D. Luffy." I introduced myself. She looked at my with a shy expression before saying "Mittelt." Smiling I said "Ahh cute name you got it suits you."

She blushed at that he he cute. Finally I decided to ask "So what's his name?" Pointing to the man who was still on the ground. But before she could say anything the guy stands up and says "Azazel leader of the fallen angels." After saying that he reveals to me his black feathery wings and so does Mittelt. Staring wide eyed at the two I thought oh boy now I know my life has taken a course on the weirdest track ever

Thanks for everything guys now if you'll excuse me oh and before I forget harem suggestions please and should I do a time skip

Luffy's harem: Mittelt Ophis Kuroka Akeno

Issei's harem: Rias Asia Irina Koneko (fem) Gasper


	3. Job to protect my friends

Ricc850 crying: These are tears of joy thank you guest for reviewing it makes me so happy that I got a review so quickly

Luffy: Alright already geez stop crying hey Ddraig mind if you do the disclaimer while I try to calm Ricc down

Ddraig: Sure Ricc850 doesn't own DXD or one piece please support the official release

4 years later

Four years can't believe it's been that long and fun. I guess I got to thank Azazel and Ddraig for that. [Your welcome] He said and although I couldn't see him I could feel him smirk. If that's even possible. [It is possible] Okay seriously stop doing that. [Alright party pooper] Oh shut it will ya?

Now then what to do? I could go back to HQ and check out job requests and see what there is. But then I thought about it for a little bit. There might not be any jobs up there for me to do. [Check anyways there might be a job for you there] Fair point well let's get going. It wasn't that far of a walk to get to HQ lucky me. With that in mind I walked up to the job board.

Let's see here dododo ah here we go. [Need of protection for oh] Ddraig said as he finally understood why I picked this job. It's a job about protecting Akeno-chan's family. I couldn't pass this one up. As I grabbed the job I raced home to tell my supervisor and Mittelt. I bet you can't guess who my supervisor is.

"Hey Azazel, Mittelt I'm going on a job." Yep my supervisor is Azazel kind of a shocker really. It was then that I heard a male's and a female's voice. "Alright be safe Luffy." "Don't die on us kid." Smiling I ran off.

Scene break

As I walked to the Himejima's house I decided to ask Ddraig something. "Hey Ddraig you remember when we meet Akeno?" Chuckling he replied [Oh yeah I remember It just like it was yesterday]

Flashback

That day was a very boring day until the girls. It was then I met her Akeno Himejima. Just like Mittelt she was cute for someone her age. I especially liked that purple hair she has. After that day the three of us became best friends. We then promised to play with each other.

Flashback end

But that was over three years ago. I wonder how she's doing. After finally reaching the top of the stairs I raced to the door to knock. A few seconds later a cute little voice I remember all to well said "Who is it?" Smiling I answered "It's me Akeno-chan."

Then out of nowhere a flash of purple came at me causing me to fall. "Luffy!" Chuckling I said "It's good see you to Akeno." As she heard her name she looked up to me to give me a beautiful smile. "Well well if it isn't the young man who stole my little girl's heart." "Don't they look cute together honey?" "Yes they do dear." As Akeno blushed to her parents words I smirked as I looked up to see Mr and Mrs. Himejima.

"Hey there Mr. and Mrs. H." As I greeted them Mrs.H gave me a affectionate hug while Mr.H gave me a hand shack. "I suppose your here for the job" he question to which I nodded to. "Well then I'm off protect them with everything you got okay?" To answer his question I gave a salute and said "Aye aye sir." With that they proceed to laugh even Ddraig was chuckling. Mr.H then proceeded to fly away for his meeting. "So what do you guys want to do?" Instead of answering they drag away in the house for a long ass night.

Night time

While Mrs. H and Akeno decided to sleep I remain at guard duty. Though I do want to sleep. Then all of a sudden I felt a strange vibe. "Hey Ddraig do you feel that?" Ddraig just hummed in agreement. It was then I saw a bunch of priests at the entrance of the house. It's actually a wonder how they didn't notice me since I'm on the roof.

"Hey what are you doing down there?" Obviously scaring them of fright one replied "Oh just on guard duty." "Oh okay...liar!" With that I sent a **Gum-Gum bazooka at them. **I gave the surprise priests a mocking wave that come and get losers. With a roar of anger 5 pf the remaining charged at me straight on. Decided to give them a handy cap I shouted "**Gum-Gum pistol!"**

Which proceed to send the middle guy. I then heard a guy try to attack me from behind. To which I spinned kick him. Now paying attention to the other three I decided to just end it. "**Gum-Gum gatling." **Now noticing something wrong I mushed where's the sixth guy? [Luffy he's inside Akeno's room] Widening my eyes in terror I raced inside to see head priest about to stab her!

Shouting with a no I came in between the sword and Akeno. Which in response to that I got stabbed in the stomach causing Akeno to scream. One thing to do now with that I blasted the asshole to smitherins. I then fell to the side causing Akeno to scream out "Luffy!"

So tell me how I did and any harem suggestions

Luffy's harem: Mittelt Ophis Akeno Kuroka Ravel

Issei's harem: Rias Asia Irina Koneko (fem) Gasper


	4. The bloodline

Ricc850: Damn Luffy you're becoming way more popular than I thought

Luffy: Why do you say that

Ricc850: People have been requesting a lot girls like 8 girls in total for you

Luffy: Holy gwack amoly that's a lot but now disclaimer Ricc850 does not own DXD or one piece please support the official release

somewhere in hell a hospital

Today is a very busy day for the fallen doctors and nurses who work here. Why you ask good sir/mam. Well you see our favorite Mugiwara wearing boy is not doing so hot. Because if you think you can just be fine with a sword piercing your stomach then you must be wolverine or something. Anyways let's go and check on Luffy and co.

Everybody who knows Luffy were going through different emotions. Akeno and Mittelt for example were crying because they thought of them as weak. Weak for not being able to help Luffy or be able to protect him. Akeno was taking especially hard. I mean her all time crush and love just got stab because he was protecting her. Meanwhile Mrs.H was soothing the girls but she also felt at fault. She kept telling her self that if she was awake then she could have stop this from happening. Azazel and Baraquiel (Mr.H) however was not sad but anger. Anger that the boy who they thought of as a son was at death's door and there was nothing they could do. Let's go to Luffy's mind before things get messy.

Luffy's mind scape

Ow it hurts so much right now so Ddraig tell me am I going to die? [I'm afraid so Luffy I'm sorry] Nah it's not your fault but I wish there was to stop this. [Wait I have an idea but it might be risky] Widening my eyes in hope I mentally shouted what. [You have to trade a piece of your soul and heart to me but there is a risk since your not a devil or part of one]

I was about to answer I didn't care but was interrupted by a voice. "I don't think you have to worry about that then Ddraig." After hearing that I turned around to see a man that has long spiky hair and a tattoo on half of his face that seems to make up a few diamonds. [That face a-and voice it's you one of four great devil kings Beelzebub what are you doing here] "To see my son." [Your son then that means...] "Yes hello my child you may know me as Monkey D. Dragon but here I am referred to as Lord Beelzebub."

I widened my eyes in shock. To think I'm one of the four great devil kings son. But that does explain how I got a awesome partner like Ddraig. [Ah thanks partner I'm lucky to have you to] Shut it don't read my mind like that. So what are doing in here dad? "I'm here to help you get back to your love ones but I need you to remain calm and hold still." Nodding I sit still as he placed his hand on my head. Then I didn't feel nothing. I really need to stop jinxing myself. Because all of a sudden a powerful surge of pain spread through me causing me to scream.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh

You weren't expecting that were you but yeah I decided have his father be the original Beelzebub because Luffy Beelzebub sounds pretty darn good anyways thank you guys who have been reviewing following and favoring the story so should I put Grayfia in one of the harems or stick with Sirvechs

Luffy's harem: Mittelt Ophis Akeno Kuroka Ravel Isabela Xuelan Xenovia Yasaka Kunou (13) Momo Serafall Rossweisse

Issei's harem: Rias Asia Irina Bennia Jeanne Yura Le fay Koneko


	5. known to the maous

Ricc850: Well it's decided I am going to put cocs (crossover characters)

Luffy: Why

Ricc850: For three reasons one is for your peerage the second one is for potential harem members and last but not least for villains

Luffy: Hmm yeah I could go with that

Ricc850: Whatever just read the disclaimer

Luffy: Fine grouch Ricc850 does not own DxD or one piece please support the official release

Two days later

Ouch you know suddenly becoming a devil and a dragon is painful. [Sorry about that Luffy] Naw it's okay so how are we going to tell them that I'm a dragonic devil. [First we to get them to believe that your the Luffy they know and love] Why you say that?

[Look in the mirror and find out] Oh I can see why now I'm back to my original age when I was in my world but I also look like some freaky vampire. Oh lightbulb moment is here. Hey Ddraig I got an idea. [What is it] he said not liking my evil grin. I whispered to him my plan. [Oh you are the devil's son] We both chuckled evilly this is going to be fun.

*Siren going off* "What's happening" Azazel shouted in worry. A fallen angel decided to speak up then. "Sir we have confirmed that a unknown devil has just enter the Gigori." Azazel narrowed his eyes at this. "Where is the devil now?" "It's in your room sir." Widening his eyes in fear that some how a devil learned about Luffy he rushed in his as fast as he could.

As he looked around in the room he heard a voice. "Ah you finally arrived Azazel." Hearing that voice he turn around to see me. He was completely freaked out to see my new appearance but calmed down. "Luffy is that you?" Grinning I replied "Can't trick you can I old crow?"

Widening his eyes at his old nickname he truly realized that it was me. "Luffy how when where what!?" "Calm down Azazel I'll explain everything when the rest of the gang gets here." Nodding he calm down and decided to call in our friends.

*Knock knock* "Come in." With that Shuri (Mrs. H) Baraqiel,Akeno and Mittelt came but with them showing their power as a way to threaten me. [It's not like they can damage you anyways] True to that Ddraig true to that. "Relax mina this is about Luffy." After Azazel said that Baraqiel decided to glare at me not that I was intimated.

"What do you want from Luffy devil?" I decided to put on a innocent face after that "Ahh Baraqiel I'm hurt that you can't recognize someone who was in the hospital not to long ago." Widening there eyes in realization they voiced out my name. "L-Luffy?" Smiling I said "The one and the only."

It was then that they decided to jump on me. And so all sorts of questions are being thrown at me. Like how have I been doing or like why am I a vampire. "I'll answer all your questions if you calm down." With that they immediately had shut themselves up. "Now let me tell you what had exactly happened in my mind scape and if I leave anything out just tell them, okay Ddraig?" **[Sure thing Luffy]**

skiping story time

They couldn't believe what I just told them not that I could blame them. That not only am I the red dragon emperor but also the son of one of the former great devil kings. Deciding to speak up Azazel says "So what happens now Luffy?" Smirking I answer "I was actually hoping that you could schedule up a meeting with the new four great devil kings for me."

Raising an eyebrow to this he asks why. I reply by saying "Eventually the DK's will learn about me so why not now." Seeing my point he answers " I'll see if they can do a meeting on Saturday, okay?" Nodding I decided to hit the the hay for long day tomorrow.

Time skip

Well looks like it's time. Ahh man I'm nervous as hell. At least I know that Mittelt and Akeno are coming. With that said we teleported to Lord Lucifer's waiting room. Okay come on Luffy just calm down calm down phew. I guess since they felt my nervousness both of the girls decided to hold one of my hands and give me a warm smile. And it worked it calmed me down for a bit.

Until the lady that told us to wait here told me and Azazel that the big dogs are ready for us. Gulping me and Azazel enter to see five distinct people waiting for us. One of them was a man who has long crimson hair and is currently wearing very expensive armor. Then there is a beautiful woman that has silver hair and for some reason was wearing a french maid outfit.

In front of them is a man who for some strange reason was sleeping. He actually reminded me of Zoro.

Somewhere in the one piece world

A certain moss head had suddenly sneezed. Which got him to wonder who was talking about him. And if he found out that it was ero-cook. He would slice his you know what off.

Back to the meeting

He has short spiky hair that seems to go upwards and is wearing some normal clothes. Right to him is a man that looks to be wearing a green cloth who's hair is a green crazy kind of spiky hair. Then we have a... beautiful woman who seems to have her hair in pig tails and is wearing a magical girl outfit. What in the seven hells?

As if she knew I was looking at her she turns around to wink at me. And I couldn't help but to blush and turn my head. This just me guessing but I think that the people I mentioned in order are. Sirvechs Lucifer,Grayfia Lucifuge,Lord Flabium,Ajuka Beelzebub and Serafall Leviathan. Then Azazel's voice broke me out of my thoughts "Well let's get this meeting done and over with."

Nodding in agreement we all sat down. "So Azazel can you please tell us why you wanted a meeting with us I'm pretty sure that everyone in here wants to know." With that Azazel pointed at me and said "Why don't you ask him since he wanted this meet not me."

That's when they decided to look at me but instead of answering I snap my fingers. And as a result a portal to another world and when it closed it revealed a man who's wearing a cloak. With that I said "He should be able to explain the whole story way better than I could." That's when dad decided to take off his hood reviling his face to Grayfia and the four great devil kings.

Shocked in his sudden appearance they all kneeled down and said "Lord Beelzebub!" He calmed them down by saying "Easy easy we're all equals here so stand up." Then he looks at me and says "Hello son." I quickly replied with smile "Hey dad." With that all Dks shouted what. "I'm guessing you called me out here because you want me to tell them everything?" I nodded which caused him to sigh "Troublesome, well I guess it's time for a serious explaination so please calm down and listen." Which they did almost immediately guess they're scared of what dad would do to them if they weren't quiet.

Skipping story time

With that dad left. Leaving the Dks and Grayfia in shock can't really blame them though. But Sirvechs quickly recovered and asked me a question that shocked all of us to the core " How would you feel about becoming the fifth maou?"

Ah snap now everybody in the three fractions are going to know about Luffy let's see if he can handle the pressure oh yeah and guys about becoming an maou is for you guys to decide on I also need help with a peerage for Luffy also this is the last chapter for harem suggestions also the chacters for the peerage must be from different worlds like games or anime also think of this long chapter as a sorry for short one last time next time is a time skip

Luffy's harem:Mittelt Ophis Akeno Kuroka Ravel Isabela Xulen Xenovia Yasuka Kunou (13) Momo Serafall Rossweisse Grayfia Tsubaki Seekvaira

Issei's harem: Rias Asia Irina Bennia Jeanne Yura Le fay Koneko (fem) Gasper Mira Tomoe Reya

Luffy's peerage

Queen: decided

Knight: decided

Mutation knight: unkown

Bishop: decided

Bishop: decided

Rook: unknown

Rook: unknown

Three mutation pawn: decided

One pawn: undecided

Four mutation pawn: unkown


	6. life in the human world

Ricc850: You guys know that for every girl in the peerage I add them to the harem I mean you guys are giving me a lot of women to work with here

Luffy: Meh more for me

Ricc850: You know the more I update the more I question myself for creating this version of you

Luffy: Whatever Ricc850 does not own one piece or dxd because I think we all know who does *cough* me *cough*

Ricc850: Yeah sure (roll my eyes)

Ahhh well it's been three years since I became a high class devil. Now don't give me that look. I want to prove myself that I deserve the title of maou.

Not because of my blood or me being Ddraig's host. No offense Ddraig but your just a spirit. [None takened but ouch that hurts] Hey I said I was sorry.

Anyways I'm hanging out with three of my friends at school during lunch break. Though I think you guys may hate me for being friends with the perverted trio. Yeah you heard me the perverted trio.

Oh and don't worry about me peeking at other girls I don't part take in that. That's only Issei, Motohama and Matsuda. But I just call the last two m&amp;m.

Then breaking me out of my thoughts Issei says " Boobs are the best things ever." I proceed to nod at that. Oh and don't tell me that you guys aren't perverts because I know almost every guy agrees with me on this.

The bald one of us agreed to what Issei just said. But then one of us decided to point something out. That their reputation sucks. Then all of a sudden we heard squeals.

Which caused me to groan. Why you might ask. Well it's simple really.

The reason is that all the girls dig me while most of the guys hate me. Yeah also they gave me a nickname the King of Kuoh. Anyways back to topic at hand.

The reason why the girls are squealing is because of Yutto Kiba. Also known as the prince of Kuoh. For whatever reason the girls were talking to him probably trying to get ask him out.

Meanwhile Issei shouted out asking why those girls like Kiba. While Issei and M&amp;M hated the guy I view him as a friend even though we only talked a few times. But that's only because of our own personal devil duties.

After that I saw baldy walking away. "Hey were are you going?" Then he turn towards us and gives a perverted grin while pointing behind the girls changing rooms.

Oh they're going to peep. This resulted in the guys turning towards me. "Pass" was all I said as we went our separate ways.

As I was walking towards the classroom. I met along the way one of my pieces a rook to be exact. Even before I met her she was and still is beautiful with her long silver hair.

Her name is Moka Akashiya. And she is a vampire. Yeah I know what you all are thinking. You're thinking how can she be walking in the daylight if she's a vampire?

Well that's because she's half vamp half human. Anyways she came towards me asking if I was with the perverted trio. Yeah as you may tell she doesn't like them.

With a sigh I answer yes to her question. With that we decided to walk to class together.

Short timeskip +the reason why I skipped the class scenes is because I hate school anyways on with the story+

Me and Moka were waiting outside for three of our friends. And I'm pretty sure you know two of them being that they're Akeno and Mittelt. They are also members of my peerage being my bishops.

But the third one you don't know of is my pawn. Her name is Kanu Unchou. She has long purple hair, has silvery eyes and is a second year here.

"Hey" we look forward to see the three of them running towards us. Smiling we all walk back home. Well everyone except me.

I got keep another one of my pieces from their school. Because for whatever reason she likes me to walk her home. Probably because she likes me like that.

Well anyways I'm in front of Kuoh junior high school. Waiting for another one of my friends. Good thing I don't treat them like objects because I would have been dead.

If you're wondering why I'm saying this is because of other high class devils. Well except fr the Gremorys. It makes me sick how Prue bloods treat their own servants like trash.

Because if I remember correctly we would have been extinct without them. That's when feel a tug at my shirt. Looking down I saw her. Toph Tekken one of my rooks. Giving her a smile she asked was something wrong.

Shaking my head at her question we walk home. Upon opening the door I was hit by a delicious aroma. Fueled by hunger I said "We're home!"

Walking into the living room. I am greeted by the strongest queen in the underworld Grayfia Lucifuge. Yeah wasn't expecting now were you.

"How was school Luffy-kun" Giving her a tired expression I ask " Do you want the truth?" Grayfia aanswerd immediately saying she wanted the truth.

All I said was "Why does school exist?" Grayfia sighed at this knowing what I meant. Then all of a sudden I heard a six giggles behind me.

Turning around I saw six of my friends wearing nothing but aprons! Okay I'm getting tried of saying it so I'll just say it. The sixth person is one of the five dragon kings. Tiamet my queen and damn was she hot!

Actually they all seem way to sexy for some reason. It's as if they were nonhuman. Oh wait what am I saying we're devils.

Anyways the blue haired goddess (Tiamet) decided to walk towards me. Wrapping her arms around my neck I could feel jealously around.

And in me too? What in the hell? [I'll tell you later alright] Alrighty then well I feel embarrassed. If you're wondering why it's because I can feel Tiamet's boobs and breath.

"So what do say my king can I have kids you now?" Ah yes you see for a long time Tiamet wants my kids. But she's not having them now.

You know why it's because I'm batman and I'm knocked out because of blood loss. Ya not one of my proudest moments. Well looks like I'm going into my mindscape to talk to Ddraig.

Well this place hasn't changed a bit. So mind telling me why you were jealousy? [... Sigh turn around please] And that's what I did but what happened next shocked me.

I saw Ddraig getting smaller and smaller until he was my height. But he didn't look a guy oh no far from it. He was a girl with long blonde hair and is wearing her armor except she wasn't wearing the helmet.

I widened my eyes in shock then stated what was on my mind. You're a girl what the hell!?

And a cliffhanger to end it ha anyways sorry guys for the long update its just that I'm dealing with two story's the other is called The dragon slaying emperor check it out anyways on with the lists

Luffy's peerage

Queen: Tiamet

Knight: Erza Scarlet

Knight: unknown

Rook: Moka Akashiya

Rook:Toph

Bishop: Akeno

Bishop: Mittelt

Three mutation pawn: unknown

One pawn: Kanu Unchou

Four mutation pawn: unknown

Luffy's harem: Mittelt Ophis Akeno Kuroka Ravel Isabela Xulen Xenovia Yasuka Kunou (13) Momo Serafall Rossweisse Grayfia Tsubaki Seekvaria Tiamet Siris (fem) Ddraig (fem) Saigorog Moka Kanu Erza Toph

Issei's harem:Rias Asia Irina Bennia Jeanne Yura Me day Koneko (fem) Vail (fem) Gasper Mira Tomoe Reya (fem) Kyuubi (naruto)


	7. sorry

I'm sorry to inform you guys about this but I won't be updating this story for awhile

The reason for this is because this story follows canon of dxd and since I can't read light novels for some reason I am watching the anime and until season four starts don't expect an update

And as an apology for this I decided starting tomorrow I am making another crossover fanfic and I'm not telling you what to expect

Just know so far nobody on fan fiction has yet to think of this


End file.
